The Club
by Iino Sayuri
Summary: Henry, seorang wartawan, memutuskan mengikuti kegiatan sebuah klub di Seoul, tanpa tahu bahwa semua anggota klub tersebut ternyata... first horror, RnR?


**Title : The Club**

**Author : Iino Sayuri**

**Disclaimer : klub ini tidak pernah ada.. Henry milik Tuhan, SME dan keluarganya.. Even the plot isn't mine.. :D I adapted it, with some changes..**

**Warning : horror ga serem ._.**

.

* * *

><p>annyeong ~ ini horror pertama saya, jadi belum tentu serem.. :D ini saya adaptasi dari salah satu seri sebuah mini film horror Jepang, kalian bisa cari di Youtube, namanya <strong>Tales of Terror from Tokyo<strong>, tapi dengan beberapa perubahan :D tenang aja, itu ada beberapa yang serem, tapi ada juga yg ga serem :p jadi, buat yang ga suka horror, jangan takut nonton, oke? ^^

Oh iya, ini FULL HENRY'S POV :D

.

* * *

><p><em>Happy reading, enjoy!<em>

* * *

><p>.<p>

Aku bergegas membuka pintu kayu yang ada di hadapanku. Dan segera kulihat namja bermata sipit yang kemarin sempat kutemui. Namja itu menghampiriku yang masih menyembulkan kepala dari balik pintu.

"Ah, Anda sudah datang rupanya, Henry-sshi.. Silakan.. Silakan masuk.." ajak namja itu ramah sementara aku melangkah masuk kedalam sebuah ruangan yang tidak terlalu besar. Saat aku masuk, seorang namja berwajah kebapakan sedang berusaha menyalakan lilin-lilin yang masih belum menyala. Sementara, dua orang namja lain yang menurutku berwajah cantik tengah mengobrol seru. Salah satu dari mereka memakai seragam _senior high school _dan berwajah kekanakan. Tebakanku, ia masih duduk di bangku _high school_.

"Nah, silakan duduk, Tuan.." kata namja sipit yang menyambutku itu lagi. Aku menggeleng, "Tidak, terima kasih, Kangin-sshi.." kataku, melihat nama yang terpasang pada _nametag_-nya. Kangin tersenyum.

"Tidak, tidak apa-apa, bergabunglah dengan kami, Henry-sshi.." bujuknya lagi, yang kembali kujawab dengan gelengan. "Aku tidak terlalu suka—"

"Ah, ini kan hanya meniru cara rakyat Jepang _have fun_ saja.." jawab Kangin lagi. Dan kali ini, mau tak mau aku menurut. Segera aku mendudukkan diri di kursi yang tersedia disana. Sementara Kangin menuju satu _spot_ kosong di ujung meja yang berseberangan denganku.

Kalian pasti bingung dengan apa yang sedang kulakukan. Perkenalkan, namaku Henry Lau. Aku ditugaskan ke Korea oleh kantor beritaku di China. _Yeah_, kalian benar. Aku seorang wartawan yang sedang bertugas.

Bukan apa-apa, tapi aku hanya ingin meliput berita ini, berita tentang beberapa orang di Seoul yang suka sekali meniru rakyat Jepang untuk _have fun_—meskipun caranya agak seram sih, menurutku.

Bayangkan saja, mereka berkumpul dalam suatu ruangan, mematikan lampu—mengganti penerangan yang ada dengan lilin—kemudian mulai bercerita seram. Cara yang agak aneh, eh? Dan menurut kata orang-orang, banyak kejadian aneh ketika mereka bercerita satu sama lain.

"Baiklah, bisa kumulai sekarang?" tanya Kangin lagi sambil melihat sekeliling. Dan orang-orang disekelilingku hanya mengangguk sebagai jawaban. Sementara aku mengeluarkan _recorder_ mungil dari tasku kemudian menyalakannya dan meletakkannya ditengah-tengah meja untuk merekam cerita-cerita mereka.

"Aku meninggal karena tertabrak mobil.." mulai Kangin. "Aku masih ingat saat mobil merah itu menghantam tubuhku dengan keras. Dan saat itu, samar-samar aku melihat istriku yang meninggal dua tahun sebelum aku.." Kangin merangkul yeoja disebelahnya dengan mesra, "Perkenalkan, ini istriku, Jungsoo.." kata Kangin sambil tersenyum sementara Jungsoo tersenyum malu.

Aku mengangkat alisku. Bukankah perkumpulan ini... aneh? Membicarakan kematianmu sendiri? Takut? Tidak, tidak! Aku tidak takut. Hanya saja... _aneh_.

"Aku meninggal karena kanker.." kali ini namja berwajah kebapakan yang kuketahui bernama Jung Yunho. "Rasanya sakit sekali.. Tetapi aku bahagia.. Istriku, Jaejoong memelukku erat sekali dan mengatakan bahwa ia sangat mencintaiku sebelum aku pergi.." Yunho tersenyum lembut sambil menengadahkan kepalanya. Samar-samar bisa kulihat matanya berkaca-kaca. Anggota lain memandangnya dengan senyum hangat.

"Giliranku! Giliranku!" kali ini seorang anak kecil berambut ikal _brunette_. Hey, aku baru tahu ada anak kecil yang ikut perkumpulan ini juga.

"Aku meninggal karena tenggelam!" serunya dengan bangga. "Hebat kan?" tanyanya lagi yang mengundang tawa dari orang-orang disana.

"Kau benar-benar lucu, Kyunnie.." puji Yunho sambil mengelus rambut namja cilik yang dipanggil 'Kyunnie'. Mendengar pujian dari Yunho, Kyunnie tersenyum lebar dan melanjutkan ceritanya dengan semangat.

Aku memejamkan mataku. Tiba-tiba mengantuk sekali rasanya mendengarkan cerita. Atau ini karena aku dulu terlalu banyak didongengi sebelum tidur? Ah, aku tidak tahu.. Permisi, tapi aku boleh tidur sebentar ya? Sebentar saja kok..

Dan sementara Kyunnie masih bercerita dengan semangat, aku tertidur.

.

.

"Malam ketika aku terbunuh adalah ketika aku sedang bersama namjachingu-ku.." suara itu yang kudengar ketika aku mulai terbangun dari tidur sejenakku. Kucari siapa yang bercerita. Ternyata seorang namja berwajah amat cantik mirip yeoja yang kini sedang bercerita.

"Ketika itu, aku bercinta dengan kekasihku.." mulai namja itu, "Lalu...ketika kami selesai bercinta, ia secepat kilat mengambil pisau dan kemudian mengarahkannya ke leherku.." namja itu berhenti sejenak. Nafasnya sedikit memburu.

"Lanjutkan cepat, Heenim-hyung!" pinta Kyunnie, "Aku _sangat tidak sabar_ mendengar apa yang terjadi selanjutnya.." rajuk anak kecil itu. Menuruti permintaan Kyunnie, namja yang dipanggil 'Heenim' itu melanjutkan ceritanya.

"Ia mengucapkan terima kasih atas servis-ku yang memuaskannya malam itu.." airmata Heenim mulai menitik, "Dan ia bilang kalau selama ini dia hanya mempermainkanku.. Ternyata ia sudah punya tunangan!" Heenim menghapus airmatanya dengan kasar. "Brengsek!" umpat Heenim yang sekaligus mengakhiri ceritanya.

Aku memandangi Heenim dengan tatapan aneh. Kuperhatikan seluruh tubuhnya. Secara keseluruhan, ia sangat cantik. Mana ada namja yang mau—tunggu. Apa itu di lehernya? Aku membulatkan mataku ketika menyadari ada sesuatu di lehernya.

Astaga.

Bukankah itu...

..._bekas gorokan pisau?_

Bahkan luka hasil gorokan pisau itu masih meneteskan darah segar yang kali ini dengan lamban menuruni leher jenjangnya yang putih. Aku terkesiap sejenak. Aku berusaha mengembalikan kesadaranku kembali saat si namja berseragam berdehem kecil.

"Kalau begitu, sekarang aku ya?" tanya cepat si namja berseragam sekolah. Aku bisa melihat namanya di _badge_ yang terpasang di _blazer_-nya. Lee Taemin.

"Aku meninggal dengan cara yang sedikit unik.." kata Taemin, kemudian tersenyum penuh rahasia, membuat Kyunnie melonjak-lonjak penasaran. "Katakan! Katakan! Ceritakan pada kami, Taemin-hyung!"

Taemin tersenyum, "Aku terbunuh oleh teman sekelasku sendiri.." katanya, kemudian Taemin tertawa pelan. "Tapi bodohnya, itu karena temanku memasukkan terlalu banyak obat tidur dalam kue yang seharusnya menjadi kue ulang tahunku.." Taemin tertawa geli, "Jadi aku meninggal karena _overdosis_.. Hahaha.."

Jungsoo mengerutkan kening, "Jadi... kau meninggal di hari ulang tahunmu sendiri?" tanya yeoja itu yang dijawab dengan anggukan dari Taemin.

"Ne, benar sekali, ahjumma.." jawab Taemin dengan cepat, mengembangkan senyum di bibir tebalnya yang terlihat... _membiru?_

"Kurasa aku yang terakhir.." seorang namja kekar dengan sukses kembali mengembalikan aku kealam sadarku. Aku masih berusaha mencerna kejadian demi kejadian yang baru saja kualami. Terutama saat aku melihat Heenim tadi. Dan kalau boleh jujur, aku merasa benar-benar ngeri sekarang.

"Aku dulu seorang peselancar.." kata si namja kekar, "Seperti selayaknya seorang pelancar, pasti pernah mengalami hilang keseimbangan dan terjatuh di laut.." cerita si namja kekar, sementara anggota lain, terutama Yunho, memandangnya sambil mengangguk penuh keantusiasan.

"Tapi aku meninggal bukan karena tenggelam." kata si namja lagi, "Aku hilang keseimbangan dan kepalaku telak menghantam karang yang berada agak ditengah laut." kata si namja kekar dengan santai, tapi membuatku semakin bergidik ngeri.

Saat namja itu melanjutkan ceritanya, aku sedikit menengadah kearah kanan dan samar-samar kulihat banyak bayangan hitam berkeliling disekitar bayanganku sendiri. Aku melotot melihatnya. Bisa kurasakan kini ketakutan benar-benar sudah menguasaiku.

Astaga.

Aku kembali mengalihkan pandanganku ke sekeliling ruangan, dan mataku terpaku pada sosok peselancar itu yang kini kepalanya sudah... _pecah_.

Oh, tidak! Seharusnya aku merasa aneh dari awal! Perkumpulan ini sangat aneh—benar-benar sangat aneh! Membagi cerita kematianmu sendiri padahal kau masih ada disini—benarkah apa yang kubilang? Masih hidup?

Tapi... mengingat leher Heenim tadi... Mungkinkah semua orang disini sudah...

..._mati?_

"Kau..." si namja kekar tadi memutar lehernya menghadap kearahku. Dan aku nyaris menjerit melihat ia dengan kepalanya yang pecah dan berdarah-darah. Salah satu bola matanya menghilang, dan kini rongga yang kosong itu dipenuhi oleh darah gelap yang menggumpal. Aku membelalakkan mataku ketakutan dan perlahan mundur kearah pintu.

Aku melihat kearah lain. Semua anggota sama saja. Kyunnie, dan Taemin dengan bibir dan wajah yang membiru, Yunho dengan wajahnya yang sangat pucat, kemudian Kangin yang sekujur tubuhnya diselimuti darah gelap dan Jungsoo yang kepalanya nyaris terpenggal. Aku mengerang lirih melihat mereka semua menatapku dengan tatapan mata mereka yang datar dan menakutkan.

"Jadi..." Yunho membuka bibir hatinya yang pucat, "Kami semua _sudah selesai_ dengan cerita kami." katanya dengan suara seram, "Sekarang saatnya _kau_ bercerita."

Aku makin bergerak mundur dan nyaris menangis ketika kulihat Kyunnie bergerak menuju kearahku. "_Bagaimana kau mati? Bagaimana kau mati?"_ tanyanya dengan nada riang walaupun sekujur tubuhnya membiru. Semua anggota mengikuti pertanyaan si kecil Kyunnie.

"_Bagaimana kau mati?"_

"_Bagaimana kau mati?"_

"_Ceritakan pada kami."_

Pertanyaan itu ditanyakan terus menerus, membuatku menutup kedua telinga dan mataku rapat-rapat karena takut. Mereka tak henti-henti menanyakan hal itu, membuat saraf ketakutanku nyaris putus saking takutnya. Dan yang membuatku ingin menangis, mereka semua terus mendekat kearahku. Bahkan sekarang Heenim berganti posisi menjadi merangkak perlahan dengan rambut hitam pendeknya terurai ke depan wajahnya dan bisa kurasakan tangan dinginnya menyentuh kulitku.

"_Kenapa kau tidak mau bercerita?"_

"_Ceritakan! Ceritakan!"_

"_Bagaimana kau mati?"_

"AKU MASIH HIDUP!" jeritku ketakutan sambil terus memnutup mata dan telingaku erat-erat. Dan aku kembali menjerit keras ketika kurasakan tangan Heenim mencengkeram pergelangan tanganku.

"_Tidak ada tempat untuk hidup. Jika ada, untuk apa kau disini?_" tanya Heenim dengan suara seraknya diikuti erangan setuju dari anggota lain.

"_Ya, untuk apa kau disini?"_

"_Kau tidak mau bercerita pada kami?"_

Aku menjerit keras ketika jemari tangan Heenim mulai meruncing. Airmataku menetes karena kesakitan ketika tangan Heenim mulai menusuk lenganku, berusaha menembus tiap inci kulitku.

"_Nah, sekarang ceritakanlah, Henry.."_ tangan Heenim yang lain mulai menembus dada kiriku. _"Ceritakanlah _bagaimana_ kau mati.."_

Aku hanya merasakan rasa sakit yang teramat sangat, dan kemudian menjerit keras.

"AAAAAAAARRGHH!"

.

.

FIN

.

Tuh kan, beneran ga serem ._.'' Padahal sudah sengaja aku ketik malem2 biar dapet _feel_-nya lho.. ._. Tapi entah kenapa malah jadi begini.. ._.

_Review?_ Untuk kritik, saran, atau _flame,_ mungkin?

Gomawo ~ :)


End file.
